Not Their Usual Routine
by Celestials
Summary: In Paris, there's a usual routine that everyone's acquainted with. At least once a week, an akuma will show up and cause trouble, and Ladybug and Chat Noir come and save the day. That's just how it works in Paris.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The show and character belong to their creators.

* * *

She didn't know what happened. All she could remember was transforming into Ladybug to stop an akuma, that's all she could remember. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't piece together what she thought had happened. She felt like was hit by a truck. Her body ached, and her head was pounding like a jackhammer. She must've been sloppy and gotten hit by a lucky shot. Chat Noir definitely wasn't going to be happy. She wouldn't be surprised if he had already beaten the akuma for hurting her.

She tried to open her eyes, but they refused to budge. Her body was too exhausted; she couldn't seem to move a muscle. So, she laid there and tried to take in her surroundings as best she could without her eyes. It felt like she was lying in a small puddle, and she could feel something dripping on her. Sniffing the air, she smelled a faint mix of copper and pastries around her.

 _Where am I?_ She wondered. _Please don't let me be near the bakery._ She didn't want the akuma attack to be close to her home, for her family's sake.

The drops kept landing on her, helping regain her focus. She needed to get up back up and help Chat Noir, after all, her kitty couldn't do all of the work. She tried to open her eyes again to no avail. She barely managed to get them to budge, and the second light started to come pouring in it her head pound even worse. She let out a groan of agitation.

Seconds after, she heard a very familiar voice, Chat Noir's. "Ladybug… thanks goodness… you need… up..." She could only make out fragments of what he was saying. To her ears, it almost sounded like he was talking through water. "Lady… safe…" He was in trouble. He needed her, and she knew it. She couldn't just let herself lay there, anymore.

It took all of her willpower, but she managed to get her eyes open, only to wish she hadn't. She felt her breathe slip away as she was greeted with the sight of her partner, crouched on all fours over her and bleeding profusely. He had cuts all over his body, but the largest one was the laceration across his chest. Her eyes looked just a little past Chat Noir to see the underside of a bus, which Chat Noir was barely managing to keep from crushing them. "Chat…"

His face seemed to light up upon hearing her voice, and he gave his signature smile. "My Lady, I'm so glad you're safe." Came Chat Noir's weak voice. He tried to conceal it, but he let out a small groan.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked, mustering up as much strength to speak as she could.

"No time to talk, you need to crawl out of here." Chat Noir told her. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold the bus up.

"But what about you?" Ladybug asked, wholeheartedly concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be out right after you, my Lady." He said with a toothy grin. She nodded her head and forced her body into motion, even though it argued against her. She could feel her eyes watering up, even before she got out from underneath the bus.

The moment she rolled out from under the bus, she turned back to her partner to try to help, but before she could do anything, she heard the telltale beeping of the miraculous, except it wasn't hers. Chat turned his head to look and locked eyes with her, content that he saved his lady. "I love you, LB!" The boy yelled.

"I love you, too." Cried the Ladybug, tears trailing down her face. The boy had a pleased look on his face, as his transformation faded away and he lost the strength to keep holding the bus up. Her vision was blurred as her tears flowed freely.

"What's wrong, miss your partner?" Came a sinister voice from behind her, it was the akuma. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing him again soon."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that was pretty low-quality stuff, but it's the best I have right now. I've been in a writing funk for such a long time.


End file.
